moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Seska
Seska was a recurring villain in the second season of Star Trek: Voyager. Initially brought aboard Voyager along with Chakotay's Maquis crew, she hid her true nature from the crew for months until she was discovered smuggling technology to the Kazon. Since then she had joined forces with the Kazon-Nistrim, becoming advisor to Maje Culluh and assisting the Nistrim's efforts to capture Voyager. She was portrayed by Martha Hackett. History Infiltrating the Maquis Before being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Seska was a Cardassian spy who had been assigned to infiltrate the Maquis, an extremist group who disagreed with the Federation-Cardassian treaty. As part of her infiltration, she required cosmetic surgery and was altered to appear Bajoran. She joined the Maquis and became one of Chakotay's closest followers, even going so far as to become intimate with him for a time. After Chakotay's ship, the Val Jean, was pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, Seska's only interest became survival and so she maintained her cover when the Maquis were later integrated into Voyager's crew. Joining the Kazon For a time, Seska served as a member of Voyager's Engineering staff under B'Elanna Torres, but soon began to distance herself from the crew. She became increasingly frustrated by Captain Janeway's insistance on following Starfleet's Prime Directive, believing that such rules only hindered their ability to survive the unknown dangers of the Delta Quadrant. She decided to secretly arrange meetings with the Nistrim, one of the stronger sects of the Kazon Collective, exchanging minor technology such as replicators for supporting Voyager in times of danger. However, her cover was eventually blown and she was forced to leave Voyager, using a secret transporter code to beam herself over to Maje Culluh's ship. After joining forces with the Kazon-Nistrim, Seska went about restoring her Cardassian appearance. She seemed to abandon the prospect of ever returning to the Alpha Quadrant and offered her services to Culluh as his Consort. While the Kazon were typically chauvenistic towards their women, Seska's knowledge of Voyager, her Maquis training and Cardassian tactical knowledge made her an invaluable asset to Culluh, and so he tolerated her backtalk and initiative on the promise that she would help him capture Voyager for himself. Seska was in the perfect position to manipulate Culluh, appealing to his lust for power in order to satisfy her own. She also manipulated Chakotay's emotions and lured him into the Nistrim's midst after coordinating the theft of a transporter module from Voyager. While Chakotay was not held prisoner for long, it was long enough for Seska to extract a DNA sample from him and attempt to impregnate herself with it. She had planned to further manipulate Chakotay with the baby and even claimed to Culluh that the child was his, making both men susceptible to her control. In late 2372, Seska gave birth to her child. She contacted Chakotay, claiming that Culluh planned to send the infant to a Nistrim colony to be raised as a slave. This lured Voyager into a trap in which a Kazon operative named Tierna was able to enter the ship and detonate organic explosives in his bloodstream while on board, disabling the ship's power systems and the primary computer core. Janeway was unable to activate the auto-destruct sequence in time and the ship was boarded by Kazon troops. Soon after Seska and Culluh took over the ship, they marooned its crew on a desolate planet named Hanon IV. During the Kazon occupation of the ship, Seska took stringent precautions against any possible threats, even questioning The Doctor's loyalty. That line of questioning was cut short when he revealed through a DNA analysis that her baby was actually half-Kazon, not Human, and thus not Chakotay's. This greatly disappointed Seska, who had been sure that the baby was half-Human and was hoping to forever trap Chakotay by her side. Death After taking over the ship, Seska and Culluh did not get very far, however, as most of the Kazon were ill-equipped to navigate and control the ship's complex and unfamiliar technology. In addition, Tom Paris - who had left Voyager in a shuttle prior to the Kazon attack to seek help - with assistance from Talaxian forces, as well as The Doctor and Lon Suder, was able to retake the ship. During the mission to recapture Voyager, Seska was mortally wounded in the resulting overload of the console she was at and only had a few minutes to live before she collapsed with her baby in her arms. Culluh discovered her body and escaped with their son just before the crew returned. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Death by Explosion